When Dreams Come True
by throat-lump
Summary: Li x Sakura, shameless fluff! Told from Sakura's POV for now. 2nd time posted, but this one has been re-worked. Enjoy!
1. Une

Card Captor Sakura story 1 "A dream come true?"  
Chapter 1 Written By- Mystical Knight/ScatterShatter/throatlump

A/N- Standard disclaimer. This was written and posted on an old account. I found it and decided to edit and rework the flow, then repost it since it had positive reviews. Hopefully people will still enjoy it. Comments and creative criticism are always appreciated!

Chapter 1-

Li is so rude!

My father was hosting a dinner party, and he invited Wei, Li's butler. I didn't know it at the time, but dad said that Madison and I would not be the only kids there after all.

At the party Wei comes in with, you guessed it, Li Syaoran! I swear, I have never wanted to scream so much in my life! Somehow I kept it together. Li gave me the official "Syaoran Stare of Scariness" as dubbed by Mei Lin; I found myself momentarily paralyzed. He just glared at me for the majority of the event while I sat with Mei Lin. Finally everyone except my dad and Wei had left (They were completely involved in the evolution of mold growth) I went outside to wave Mei Lin off. Turning around I see Li with his big fat nose right in my face, blocking my escape route.

A smirk on his face, he pressed closer his hands moving around me to lock me between the railing and his body. "Avalon..." His breath is warm on my face, his eyes glowing before dropping his head down and leaning forward to whisper into my ear."I just wanted to say give up, you're worthless. You only get in my way."

I freeze for a minute; long enough for him to withdraw. My hand is shaking and I find myself fueled with anger, "Look who's talking? You think you're so great, but really you're just a scared little boy." I am stalking towards him, fists clenched at my side. "They sent you away, Syaoran. Your family couldn't stand the sight of such a pathetic sniviling brat as the only protection they had. So they sent you away on a false mission."

I don't know who swung first, but it wasn't pretty. We were both cursing as Wei and Dad pulled us apart, fists and legs reaching out hoping to land the final blow in this battle of wills. I could hear my father lecturing me, but his words were white noise, I just nodded when he gave me that fatherly look of his. Li was sticking his tongue out at me. Discreetly I flipped him the bird; a snarl on my lips. My father rolled his eyes, commanded that I stay put before going to talk to Wei. The two exchanged a good-natured farewell and Li was escorted back to his own home. I just couldn't believe how rude Li had been. You don't start fights with the host of a party! It just wasn't proper.

After my father had finished lecturing me I went o my room, my eyes tearing up as the anger and adrenaline faded. I stayed holed up there for most of the weekend, until Sunday.

A/n2: This is a chapter story, should be updated daily if not by daily until I run out of pre-written text, after that, who knows. R&R, thank you!


	2. Another Day, Another Card

A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

Sunday-

Another day, another card; Madison and I were chasing a card through the backyard when Mr. Big Shot showed up and told us to stay out of the way. He tried to capture the card, but stopped. Frozen in place, mouth open slightly, it appeared he couldn't capture the card. I pushed past him sealing the card easily. Why had he stopped like that? I glanced at the new card; the pain card. It looked like me.

It's night. Dark, scary, and mean!  
Oops! I was talking about Li, not the night. Li is dark, scary, and plain mean!  
While capturing the Smoke card, Li and I faced another problem, well let me start at the beginning.

I'd left Madison behind this time and Kero was asleep at home. I wanted to prove I could capture a card alone.  
It started out okay, until Li showed up and started yelling at me. I turned around taking my attention off the target, my first mistake; I'd left myself wide open for an attack. The card attacked, smoke burning my throat and bringing tears to my eyes.  
Li tried swinging in to my rescue as I coughed and tried to claw my way out of the mess, a sleeve held against my mouth and nose, one hand reaching out for his pro-offered hand. I'd dropped my wand while I'd been panicking, which meant I was helpless! I couldn't capture the card and every time our hands met mine would fall right through his.

I guess He captured the card in the end because the next thing remember was his hands cold and shaking against my skin, his voice raw as he called my name over and over, worry etched on his face. I blinked and groaned moving to sit up and couching to expel the smoke from my lungs.  
When I opened my eyes up after my coughing fit he was standing, looking down at me, " You pathetic excuse for a-"

I pushed my body into action, my legs felt like jelly. "Just shut up already!" My voice was rough, cracking a little, but I pushed through it, " I can do this alone! If you hadn't shown up I would have been fine!"

He dropped his gaze, looking solemn, "Not the way I see it, Sakura."  
I stopped my pursuit in disbelief. His first...nice words to me in...well it could have been his first nice words to me ever. He was being reasonable.  
He paused, "Where are Madison and Kero?"

"Home." I whispered. It was obvious, he was startled by my voice, but I could not do anything about it, I was completely out of energy.  
He turned away; "I-I'll see you later."And he just left. I watched his back for a minute before retrieving my wand and heading home.

When I got home Kero asked me where I had been. I told him about the whole thing; boy was he mad. You'd think I'd been out committing genocide from the way he reacted. He even said I deserved nearly dying for going out capture card alone. I locked him in the bathroom for that.


	3. What a Wonderful Life

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

A/n: So far I'm doing good on this daily update thing, but on the 9th I'll be gone for a few days for work. While I'm gone I won't have access to the internet until Friday or Saturday. So, I'll have another update then. Sorry guys... Hopefully I'll have another drabble finished for Weds. morning before I leave though!

On Monday dad said we were going over to Wei's house, so I could apologize to Li about what had happened the dinner party. Apparently, we were all going out to eat. With Li and I on some not so great terms this seemed like a terrible idea. I was hoping nothing bad would happen.

The Syaoran Mansion was a sprawling western style mansion that must have cost a fortune. There were so many fine details, things most people would miss. Dad had made me bring along a gift for Li. A peace offering to the spoiled brat, as if he didn't already have enough stuff. I'd wrapped it up so it was all pretty, but I'd crushed the ribbons on our way over.

Wei smiled at me as though he knew a secret I had yet to discover. "Master Syaoran will be down shortly, Miss Avalon." Li should really take some lesson's from his steward, the man was sociable and kind.

He turned to my Father who was looking at some Clow cards on display. I felt my heart catch in my throat; this looked like trouble! Dad smiled, "Tarot Cards?" His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he stood to face Wei, "Sakura's really gotten into that stuff lately, maybe you could teach her something about them." I blushed, embarrassed, but also relieved. I don't know what I'd thought would happen, but it had still worried me to have him examining them so intently.

Wei laughed, "Maybe someday, for now can I get you two anything to drink? The sitting room is this way." As he ushered us forward into a posh room I could have sworn he winked at me; then he was gone. I wondered what was taking Li so long to get ready, but found myself distracted by the ornate decoration of the room. A large drafting table faced the window, bookshelves touched the ceiling, and the plush sofa we sat on seemed to be made of clouds, the damask was such a light sky blue. This house seemed nothing like the men who lived within the confines of its walls. Dad perused the books along the wall muttering to himself. Running my hands over the smooth fabric brought a smile to my lips when I heard the noise, Big-Bad had finally arrived. Just seeing him made my blood boil.

"I apologize for the wait, " He looked resolutely away, his face flushed slightly as Wei appeared behind him and gave him a nudge in my direction.  
I...um," He glanced back at Wei who nodded encouragingly, " I-I um...I made this for you..." His eyes met mine as though daring me to laugh as shoved a crudely wrapped lump into my arms.

I smiled and handed him the small parcel I'd brought. "I got you something too. I hope you enjoy it."

His eyes widened as he looked at the package, he croaked out, "Thanks, I'll open it later."  
I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that he didn't open it right away, but I didn't say anything. The tension between us was so thick I felt like I was back in the clutches of the smoke card. It gave me the shivers

"Well then, let's go!" Wei laughed, trying his best to ease the tension in the room, I could feel dad's eyes burning the back of my skull.

It was going to be a long night after all.


	4. The Honesty's too much

Standard disclaimer applies, as per usual. Enjoy!

A/n: Turns out I'll only be gone one day now, not three, so there should be little to no interruption for you guys, depending on how late that one day runs...Keep your fingers crossed! I wanna be home to write at any rate...

We reached the restaurant with minimal fuss; traffic was light and Li was, thankfully, silent. Dad and Wei made small talk in the front, mostly about archeology and some of the rare books dad had noticed in the library. I knew eavesdropping was a bad habit, but it was also one I had come to terms with.

Wei and dad asked for a separate table, leaving me and Li to sit alone, dad even pulled me aside and made me promise to be on my best behaviour. Like I could help the fact that the kid was insufferable, bringing out the worst in me! I didn't mean to retort to his snide comments, but..What can I say? He had a rare gift when it came to pressing my buttons. I resolved to say as little as possible to Li for the night, hoping that would keep us both out of trouble.

Picking up my menu I hummed softly to myself when I felt it. Li was staring at me, again. When would this stop? Noticing that I was looking back he jumped and hid his face behind his own menu. Seriously, what was his deal? I felt about ready to scream and tear my hair out.

Without warning my brother was standing beside our table, pen and paper in hand as he greeted us with a pre-written sch-peal that he was doubtlessly sick of repeating. I started giggling, "Geeze, Tori, when do you sleep?"

Eyes widening in recognition, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Then he glanced at Li and bent down to hiss in my ear, "With him of all people, too! You know I don't like you hanging around him...."

I rolled my eyes and gestured to Dad. "You know how it is, another one of Dad's punishments."

He laughed at me and stood back upright. "Well, what can I get for you two?" His pen poised for action.

Li was looking a bit flustered and pointed to something on the menu, "Umm, this." He looked up at Tori, cheeks flushed, butchering the Italian words, "Fettuccine Alfredo?" Except it sounded more like 'foot-uck-ine arrffdo" which made me giggle even more. Li's flush grew darker and I realized it was actually a a blush, which only made me laugh. Mrr. Hot Shot rich kid didn't even know how to pronounce fettuccine alfredo.

Tori looked at him, glee in his eyes, " That's too much food, why don't you try ordering from the Kid's menu?" I could tell he was enjoying this too much, Li was squirming and I really didn't want dad to get any madder.

"Oh, that's okay, Big Brother," I smiled my sweetest smile, blinking large puppy dog eyes at him, "We can share it." Li turned to look at me as if I'd suddenly grown a second head or suggested he eat his left foot. I grinned at him, teeth barred, "What? If either of us has cooties it has to be you, I already got my shot." I guess that was the tipping point because Li pushed himself away from the table and bolted. Oops, guess I should've been nicer. I smiled at Tori, "I'll bring him back, otherwise Dad's going to have a cow. Good luck with your job." He nodded and I took off after Syaoran. I cried out to him, but he just kept going, headed for the closest source of fresh air, the balcony. I was on his heels and gaining when he hit the doors, good thing I'd had all that practice chasing clow cards in dresses or this would've been more of a disaster, I would have never caught up with him.

Doubled over on the balcony, he was clutching the rail as though it were a lifeline and he a drowning man; he was completely out of breath. "Li?" He looked up, his face flushed, eyes obscured by his hair. His breathing was ragged, coming quicker than it should have. "Are you okay?" Hands on my knees I bent to his level, "You know I was just joking about the cooties thing right?" I smiled, but got no response. It was almost as though he didn't realize I was there, let alone talking to him. I reached up to play with a strand of my hair, another bad habit I'd developed when I got nervous, trying to think of something I could say to get him back into the here and now instead of wherever it was his brain had him. "Y'know, I was thinking about what you'd said at dad's party," I looked at him, my eyes felt wet, but I'd be damned if I cried in front of him, "I think you might be right. I am kinda pathetic." I sighed, placing one hand on his arm, "If it weren't for you the smoke card might've actually got me. So, thanks for being there." I watched his face turn towards me, eyes beginning to focus.

"Avalon-" His breathing was still ragged, but I cut into whatever he was about to say.

A melancholic smile tugged itself across my lips, my eyes were ready to spill over. "It's true." I murmured it more to myself than him, "I can't do anything alone. In the end I always have to depend on someone else to save me." Li grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my knees beside him. It was too much, the tears that moments ago had been merely threatening to fall had become a torrent. "I'm the worst." my shoulders shook and my chest hurt, a knot in my throat felt heavy.

Li had the decency to not say anything, opting instead to wrap his arms around me. He rocked my body, humming a tune I almost recognized.


	5. I'm fooling somebody

Standard disclaimer applies. Sorry this is getting posted late, I got distracted by Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series...I love it, you should all watch it!  
Well, that and the internet ate my first draft...

Pulling away from Li I took a ragged breath. "Thanks for you know..." I murmured, not daring to look him in the face.

"Yeah." He got hold of my hand dragging me back inside, "Come on, your Dad and Wei are probably worried."

I breathed a sigh of relief, there didn't seem to be a torrent of insults flying back into my face. Yet. Looking up through the french doors of the restaurant I felt my heart leap into my throat, Yuki was here, talking to my brother! They were laughing together, standing off to one side of the room, in what appeared to be an area for the waiter's to rest. Tori had a bento in one hand. I was jealous, I'll admit it. I wished Yuki'd make me bento's too.

Li had noticed him too as he reached the door and he blushed, fumbling for the handle; his other hand immediately releasing mine.

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Yuki about something, I'll meet you at the table." I smiled, wiping my eyes in an effort to make it look like I hadn't just been bawling like a five year old. Li nodded, mumbled something under his breath and strode off.

Yukito and Tori didn't seem to notice me, they were talking in hushed voices. I strained my ears in an effort to understand what they were saying, but it was in vain. Yukito turned to leave, Tori following along like a puppy. Stalking them quietly, I trailed behind as they entered the coat room and closed the door, mostly. Yukito turned to Tori, talking to him in a voice that was barely a whisper. I really wished I could read lips. Tori responded a little louder. Although I heard his voice, recognized it as his, I still found myself unable to decipher the words. Tori appeared flustered, his cheeks painted pink as he blushed at something Yukito had said. As she watched on like a peeping tom, Yukito leaned forward, arms sliding over her brother's shoulder in a practiced fashion. He said something else, and Tori blushed looking down just in time for Yukito's lips to meet his own, his own arms sliding around the other's waist. It felt as though her world were being crushed in. All my feelings for Tori's friend had been in vain! Walking back to the table in a stupor I stayed that way for the rest of the night, barely touching dinner.

When we bid Wei and Li goodnight I found myself confronted by my father, he'd wanted to know how things had gone. I gave the proper response, gaining a nod and we went the rest of the drive home in silence.


	6. Please, Call me Baby

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Sorry this is going up late again. I did manage to get online last night, but not long enough to work up the motivation to write some more for this story, instead I transcribed some of a Gravitation fic I wrote. And then today I had a party to go to for one of my bosses. The makeup I used ended up irritating my eyes so I'm having trouble keeping them open. This one is kinda short, but once tomorrow comes I'll post another, longer chapter. Enjoy!

I found myself unable to function when we got home, pacing my room nervously while Kero looked on in concern. If he actually asked what was wrong then the words had fallen on deaf ears. Finally I heard dad close his door for the night, a noise I'd been awaiting with baited breath.

Grabbing a light jacket from the closet, I left the house behind me. I'd made it two blocks before the tears started, but the time I reached King Penguin park I was in full blown sobbing mode.

I sat heavily upon the swing letting the wind rock me in the seat gently. I tried to stop crying, really, I did, but those lonesome tears seemed to stretch into forever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump in surprise. "Sakura?" The voice was warm, soft and smooth as velvet. Also definitely male. I turned slowly, a shadow covering my face. I hoped it would obstruct his view of my eyes.

"What do you want, Li?" I asked coldly.

Li stared at me, a dark expression plastered on his face, "What are you doing here, Avalon?" I looked up, light shining into my damp eyes. Li took a step back, "Sakura!" He seemed genuinely surprised, maybe even a little concern "What happened to you?" He asked, so softly, so nicely.

"Yuki..." I looked back down, my chest catching again as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Crying seemed to be quickly becoming one of my strongest pastimes.


	7. My World is Spinning

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Umm, this one is going to be short too. Sorry. My Husband's sick, so I spent most of today making sure he was okay. Not to mention this whole section is being almost 100% drastically changed, it's basically all new, so that means I'm picking my brain something hard. My brain is against this. It is going on strike.

* * *

Li paused before placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort, "What about him?"

I felt the tears rolling heavier down my cheeks. A torrent. Would I never run out of them? I shook my head, there was no way I could tell Li what I had seen, but he kept his hand there, a silent command that I tell him what was bothering me. I didn't understand these emotions waring in my chest. Why did Li suddenly give a damn how I felt?

"Sakura," He shifted so that he was kneeling in front of the swing, the hand that had been on my shoulder dropping to cover one of my own hands, his other reaching out to hold my chin up. His dark eyes seemed to pull me in, making the idea of breaking contact seem impossible. I had to say something, but what.

"I-" My eyes shining in the dim light of a nearby lamp, "I love him." I saw Li throw up a mask, hiding his expression with a carefully practiced neutral gaze. He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, prodding me into continuing. I looked away, past him, fumbling for words, "It's too late though." I jerked away from him, covering my face with my hands and sobbing as quietly as I could manage, my shoulders quaking with each ragged breath I took. He pulled me up from the swing, his arms supporting me, my own falling to clutch the material of his shirt, finally falling apart. Each gasp was worse than the last, the faintly metallic taste blood lingering inside my mouth from biting my cheek in an effort to contain myself. He rocked me gently, like we were dancing, making soothing noises in an effort to calm me.

"I understand." It was barely a whisper, his voice husky at the volume he was speaking. "Don't cry. Someone, somewhere, is waiting for you." I could hear a smile in that whisper of his, full of some secret knowledge. He pulled away for a moment, tilting my head, one hand nestled within my hair. My own hands turning white in the fabric they held so tightly, as though terrified that he would blow away, leaving me alone. His hand slid up from my chin, caressing flushed skin and collecting tears. "I know you will, Sakura, just have patience. One day you will find the one for you." I felt dizzy suddenly and began to fall forward, back into Li, who supported me with his solid body.

Through a haze of fog I wondered aloud, "Have you ever been in love before?"

My eyes closed, and I'm not sure if I was dreaming or if it really happened, but I could have sworn I heard Li's voice drifting along the wind, whispering, "I am, Sakura, I'm in love with you."


	8. Space

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Due to how I decided to edit this I'm hitting some rough patches. More and more brand new material is being added. And the internet ate what I was going to post last night....So this is late, again, sorry.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Tori, yelled, running out of the house. "What are you doing to my little sister?" Confronting Li with teeth barred.  
Tori stared at me for a couple of seconds before jumping into action, yanking my lifeless body from Li's arm and startling me awake. "Get out of here, punk." Tori turned away, slamming the door behind him.

Groaning in foggy comprehension I pushed against Tori, he smiled gently, "It's OK, you're home now." He started carrying me inside, but I struggled, surprising him. I tumbled from his arms, hitting the ground hard and looking up at him, his face all concerned and innocent. I glared at him, but of course he thought of himself as innocent, he didn't know that I knew his secret.

Standing, I blinked away the anger and hurt, "I'm fine, Tori." I glanced back at Li, who was standing my the gate, shifting from side-to-side uncomfortably. " I just need to think right now." I moved towards the gate, my legs quivering like jelly. I had to get get away. I needed to do something, anything to keep my brain from thinking. Tori looked concerned, but nodded, shutting the door behind him.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone, my eyes searching out Li. "Hey. We need to talk." I pulled his sleeve, dragging him behind me.


	9. She cannot seprate

Standard Disclaimer applies.

A/n: Sorry, the last chapter was a cop-out. I wanted to post something, but the finished version got eaten by the internet...It was my fault really, I accidentally clicked a bookmark instead of switching tabs....I do that a lot...But I only got that much rewritten before saying screw it and going to bed. I'm so lame.

Also this chapter has Japanese and English names mixed up together something terrible, I can never remember which names were used in which versions, I'm sorry. So I put the names I associated with the characters... As with the majority of the main characters Mei Lin goes by Madison, the others I couldn't tell you which version their names were.

* * *

Li walked with me a few steps, processing the information, before grinding a a halt. I turned to look at him, a question in my eyes. He seemed surprised, or maybe nervous, pulling away from me, my grasp weak. "Go home, Kinomoto?" It was almost a question, worry filled his voice for half a second to be replaced by nothing, he repeated it, this time an order, cold and precise. It was amazing how quickly he could slip that mask of his in place, his voice becoming dead of emotion. "You aren't well."

I bit my lip, determined to be stubborn. "I'm fine, Syaoran." I kept my eyes on his, daring him to force me away, even if I did feel awful I felt that it was better to determine what he'd said, if anything. Maybe my mind was only playing tricks on me, but it seemed as though Li had been acting peculiar lately.

He only started at me. Disbelief etched upon his features. Then he grabbed my own wrist, dragging me in the opposite direction, back towards my house, away from the park that had become my regular haunt. I didn't care what anyone thought, no one was too old to enjoy the park. i shook my head, pulling away, refusing to consent to returning to my room. Whipping around, teeth barred at me in the snarl of a wild cat, he snapped at me, "Cool it, I won't make you go home yet, but if we're going to talk we'll do it somewhere warm!" I shuddered against the fire in his eyes, nodding mutely and following his stride without direction. He returned to the task at hand, long strides making it difficult for me to follow.

Finally we reached a small diner on the outskirts of the busier part of the city. A 24-hour joint with cheap, but good western style food. The shop's customer service also appeared to be excellent, we were seated and our orders placed quickly and efficiently, the server was a tall, pleasant boy reminiscent of Tori. He had a sweet smile and a friendly manner, but the thoughts of my brother reminded me yet again of what I had seen earlier that evening, causing me to fight back a lump in my throat. I shrunk back in my seat, pulling my knees to my chest, completely disregarding the fact that a skirt was not made to be abused in this fashion.

Li rubbed his face, exhaustion showing through parted fingers, an annoyed sigh slipping from his mouth."What did you find so drastic to say to me?" He asked, hands folding together elegantly as he turned a bemused face in my direction.

I felt my face flush, "Um...I," I stopped, this sounded ridiculous now that I was thinking a bit clearer. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, "Did you say something? When I passed out?" I shook my head, blushing, "I sound insane." The last part murmured to myself.

Li blinked at me, his emotions guarded. The waiter came back, giving us our sodas. Li waited till the waiter was gone to turn his attention back to me, preparing to say something when I noticed that Rika, Madison, and some other friends from school walked in. Fear of being discovered with my enemy made my tongue feel heavy, nonetheless I managed to choke out, "L-L-Li!" Pointing at the gaggle of schoolgirls, I could just imagine the rumors tomorrow if we were caught together.

Li cocked his head towards them, then quickly scanned the building for an alternate exit. "Come on, Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand. Bad position to be in; they saw us with our hands clamped together. Madison looked at our hands and then at me questioningly. I turned down grinning sheepishly before Li jerked me away.

Ducking into one of numerous alleyways, I laughed, "Wow, that was a close one, huh?"

"Yeah, " Li replied. I paused as he stared at me. There was a strange expression on his face, not sorrow, happiness, anger, nor calm... I could not describe that look. It was something I had never seen on his face before. What was it? The question made my heart race. He took a step toward me, when I did not move back he took another, I took a step back, towards the hard concrete wall of the dark alleyway we were in. I took another step back as he took two more towards me, now I was pressed against wall, He took five steps towards me and closed the space between us. I was a little shorter than him, forcing me to raise my head to meet his eyes, gazing into those auburn eyes. "Sakura?" Li began, putting his hands onto the wall, his arms above my head.  
My voice failed me, my stomach tightening into little knots. I managed a small nod.  
Li leaned forward, his breath smelled minty. His air puffed into my face with every word he whispered, "Sakura, I just wanted to say...that-"

"Sakura! What are you and Li Syaoran doing out here?"  
I turned my head and saw Natako, Madison, and Rika, staring straight at us, dismay evident on Madison's face.

I began to panic and stammered, "Uh...we....uh we...we were..." I stammered, looking to Li for help. "Um...you see...uh..."

Li stepped in, "We were doing nothing!" he snapped and I nodded, although it was a total lie. "Why do you think I would be hanging out with Kunimoto?!"  
Everyone glanced at each other, nodding unconsciously. I was totally offended! Li smirked, then walked off.

I stared after him in disbelief. Rika paused, then looked at my face. I was almost in tears, but was trying my hardest to keep my emotions contained, if Li could do it, then so could I. "I thought we were friends now...Li Syaoran." I whispered to myself, running back to my house without a second look.


	10. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: This is so late...sorry....I've just been distracted.

Also I have been told that my writing comes across as essay-ish, so I'm going to try to work on that. Thanks for the reviews!

_Sic semper tyrannus!_

_

* * *

_

We were after the light card. The rush of adrenaline causing yesterday's events to fade into the back of my mind where they wouldn't continue to continuously harass my awareness. All through class I found my eyes had wandered towards that horrible boy. Even now, when he wasn't even around my thoughts were still slathered with mental images and clips of his voice.

"Damn it!" I jumped up, Kero and Madison (with her camera, Of Course!) right behind me. I growled, "That thing is way to fast!" I snapped.  
"Duh! Slow Card!" I closed my eyes, "Slow Card! Become the chain of power! Slow card, release and dispel!" I slammed down my wand, and the Slow Card appeared.

Madison was behind me, filming the whole thing, "Way to go, Sakura!" As soon as I caught the card Madison grabbed my arm, "Sakura...can I talk to you?" I shrugged non-committally and waited. Drawing a breath, Madison paused, "Why were you and Li...out together last night? Li says it's nothing, but I think it's something."

I blushed, "Madison, it really is nothing." Yeah, way to give myself away, good going.

"Oh yeah? Then I dare you to go over to Li's house, and tell him you hate him!" Her eyes were shut, her free hand a fist.

I gaped at her, "Madison! That's so mean!" She was such a sweet girl, why on earth would she want me to be me.

She shook her head. Kero flew over, "Yeah, Sakura. Tell him, then give him a left and a right, and huh! Then another punch, Uh!"

I sighed, "Oh...oh alright, I guess I'll do it." I went home to change out of my Card Captor outfit. Two wrongs won't make a right...I thought, trying to gain the courage to be as cruel to this boy who had suddenly intruded my head as he had been to me.

Then headed over to Li's house. Rapping softly on the door.

Li opened it, rubbing his eyes, "S-Sakura? Why are you here?"

"Li?" I began, "I...I..."

"Yes?" He asked, waking up, his dark brown eyes examined me closely.

I looked down, "Li...I, I-" 'Hate you.' I thought, but was unable to say it. It wasn't even true. I didn't hate him. In fact I kind of felt like, maybe, I might like him. Just the thought made my cheeks flush.

Li blinked, "Sakura...is something wrong?"

My eye's felt full of tears as I leaned in pressing my lips to the corner of his own in what could barely be classified as a kiss. I shook my head and took off. Li's face turned bright red as I left him standing on the door stoop in shock. I ran all the way home and flew into my bed giggling. I had done it! I had kissed Li! Then my face fell, that wasn't what I'd gone there to do, though. Oh, it was going to spell trouble later, I just knew it.

Tori came in, and gave me a funny look, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

I jumped at his intrusion, turning guiltily to face my big brother, trying to compose myself. "Fine! I'm fine! no worries!" I giggled to myself. Downstairs the doorbell chimed and I ran for it, saved from the Spanish Inquisition by a bell! "I'll get it!" I yelled already headed downstairs, leaving Tori standing in my bedroom doorway.  
I grabbed the door and swung it wide-open, "Li!" The surprise evident on my face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside with him, gently closing the door. He stared at me and a heavy silence fell over us. I decided to stop the blanket of silence by saying something, but when I opened my mouth to form the words I wanted to say, they came out fragmented and made no sense.

He walked over and put his pointer finger over my mouth, "...Uh....Wei said...he said I should...Talk to you..." He whispered, trapping my eyes with his in a mental interlock. It seemed like he was looking for something in them, but what? He finally pulled his finger away; signaling it was okay for me to talk.  
I nodded, his face was red and he appeared to be trying his best to concentrate. He finally let go of my eyes and began to study the ground, not even realizing that we were walking. I could feel the tears coming back; they clogged my throat. "S-Sakura...?" Li whispered, "I..."

"Li..." I whispered softly, interrupting him, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up and smiling, "Do you hate me? For kissing you?" I asked.

"NO!" Li said, too quickly, "I mean...well..."

"Well, I am an idiot!" I yelled turning around, ready to run, but he grabbed my arm holding me back, pulling me against him in an awkward embrace. I could feel the hot tears returning and this time I could not stop them, they came out in a flood and Li adjusted my positioning in his arms, rocking my body. His warm breath flew around my ears as he whispered to me, "Sakura, you aren't-"

"Shut UP!" I yelled angrily pulling away from him and stepping back until I was obscured by the shadows, I turned putting my back to him, "You just don't know! You do not understand how I feel! Li!"

I felt Li's hand clamp onto my shoulder, I blushed and stood still, hoping in my heart that he would say what I wanted to hear.

"Maybe...I do..." He whispered.

I turned around, confused thinking maybe I had heard wrong. Li just smiled. That look I had not been able to read or describe before, it was back on his face, but it was beautiful. I paused before speaking, "H-How would you know how I felt?" I muttered through tears, but he had caught what I had said.

Li stood silent, as though he was not quite sure whether or not to answer my question. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, "Because..." he whispered, "it's exactly how I feel."

"And what is that?" I whispered, drawing closer. Li had lowered his face down to mine. He cupped my chin in his hand, His palm warm and sweaty. His face was calm, although his body quivered nervously. He smiled, "It is because...because I am hopelessly in love with you..." He whispered putting his lips softly on mine.


	11. Small Town Witch, come to mess me up

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Ergh, this is the last of the pre-written stuff. I don't know what's going to happen after this, but I'll try to maintain updates once a week, don't expect it to be daily. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway....Also I apologize for how long its taken me to get this up, its been a crazy week. Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Li was standing over me, gently  
shaking my shoulders. We were on the sidewalk in front of his home I realized, looking around to gain my bearings.

"What…What happened?" I whispered pushing hair out of my face and trying to remember the  
events leading up to now. He just helped me up, ignoring my question; walking me back home. I felt  
kinda lost and dizzy. Li gave me a small quick squeeze before turning and running back to his home. It was  
dawn; I had to get ready for school.

A while later I strapped on my roller blades and headed to school. Which parts were dreams;  
which had really happened? I thought to myself.

At school I shoved my roller blades into the back of my locker and ran into class. Rika eyed me  
suspiciously. "What's going on between you and Li Syaoran?" She demanded, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

Madison's ears perked up at the sound of Li's name, "Yeah? What about him?"

"Nothing!" I said taking a step backwards.

He ignored me through the whole class period, which made the girls ease up on me. Good, I  
thought, there is nothing between us anyway. So then, why did his silence hurt so much?

After what felt like hours had passed we were released for lunch.  
Instead of following the other students outside, I went to my locker. The gift Li had given me sitting wrapped up inside. Gingerly unwrapping it I pulled out a small hand made bear, little white wings sewn onto the back. Picking it up carefully, I took a step back and sat on the bench inbetween the two sets of lockers, turning the small creature over in my hands. The stiches were small and delicate, construction that would put even Madison to shame, she always got lazy on trims. I bopped the bears pink nose, thinking aloud to myself. "Hmm…. You need a name, huh?" I paused, "I know! I'll call you little Syaoran!" Surely the bear didn't really care, but who knows, I'd gotten him from Li, perhaps he was actually like Kero. It made me smile though, Kero would've ripped his way out of the wrapping long before I'd opened it.

"Hey! Did I hear someone call my name?" It was Li.

"Eep!" I jumped up, chucking the small bear into my locker and slamming the door, shaking my head as he rounded a corner. A blush had found its way to my cheeks and perched there as though that were the best place it could land. Li was looking at me funny, which only made my color rise more. "Nothing! It was nothing, Really!" I protested, pressing closer to the wall.

He snorted, "Oh really? What's in your locker than?"

"N-nothing that would interest you…." I murmured, eyes turned away, hoping to god he'd just leave me alone. I already felt like enough of an idiot as it was. What was he even doing in here? Why wasn't he out there eating lunch like the rest of the school.

Li glowered, his eyes catching mine as I dared to look up for a second. Heat seemed to radiate off of him, making me uncomfortable with our close proximity. "Then you won't mind if see it…unless you're hiding something from me, which you wouldn't do, right, Kunimoto?"

I couldn't speak, hell, I could barely even face him. The contents of my stomach swirling around in an attempt to escape; tears stinging my eyes. Li cocked his head in a motion to move, and like an idiot I just stepped out of the way, standing beside him, watching his face. The creaking of the old locker door swinging open ringing through my ears as he took in the contents, his own eyes growing wide. He turned to me, but already I was moving away,making my escape, tears streaming down my face and my breath hiccuping in my chest.

"Sakura?" his voice was far away , somewhere down the hall, but headed in my direction. I felt like a foolish little girl, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Why did he have to look? Why did he have to know every little detail of my life?" Only the sound of him calling my name answered me. He was really close now; I quieted down hoping he would keep moving without thinking about how cliched it was for a girl to hide in the bathroom, where boys weren't allowed. A grim smile crept to my face as the thought that a boy could easily waltz right in here, there was nothing other than a rule to stop them.

His footsteps halted, followed by a knock on the door. "Sakura, I know you're in there…" A harsh whisper to my ears. It infuriated me; how could he be so calm, how did he just do what he wanted all the time?

"If you want me so much then come and get me!" Anger edging the taunt that I felt ripped from my lips.

"Fine!" His voice defiant. I heard the door slam open, followed by stomping feet. I lifted my legs up so he  
would not see them. "Sakura?" he whispered my name as a question. He sounded as though he was growing impatient, but still trying to be kind.

I didn't know what to say then, didn't know how to face him, instead an involuntary noise emerged from my chest, an ugly little bubble of emotion, alerting the boy to my location. Only the sound of his boot striking the door alerted me that my hiding space had been invaded before a warm hand grasped my wrist, pulling me forward and out of the room, out of the school as I stumbled forward in a daze. This would cause problems later, the rational part of my mind pointed out, but I was in no position to argue, if I stopped I had the feeling Li would just keep dragging me, it was better to stumble. My eyes fixated on the back of his head, watching his shaggy hair bounce with the motion of his body. It was hypnotizing.


	12. Snickerdoodle Sunshine

Standard Disclaimer Applies, as per usual.

A/n: Still on Hiatus, but this chapter is dedicated to EmeraldCelebi13 for supporting me from the beginning of this. Regular updates should be back the third week of April, depending on my ship's schedule. (And its almost here!) I broke the space bar on my laptop, so if you see anything missing a space, please let me know and I will correct it. I think I got them all though. Meh.

I go to Boston tomorrow! Most of my costumes ended up scrapped and I'm just wearing shit I made for the hell of it now, haa...oops? My group fell apart in the end, as usual...oh well. Now Jer and I are doing a very shitty almost kuroshitsuji cosplay and I have a dress that can almost pass for Selphie from ffviii, course I don't have a wig for it, but meh... If you see me there you should say hi! It'd be cool! Spaz is still doing yu-gi-oh I think...

Thanks to those of you that are sticking with me on this. Reviews = Love.

* * *

My heart ached in my chest; it felt like we'd been walking for an eternity; his silence smothering me, making me feel as though I were dying.

_Turn around. Turn around and look at me! _I wanted to scream, biting my lip. _Tell me off! Anything but this, I can't handle this._

The hand Li didn't have a firm grasp on making an unconscious grab at my heart, tears threatening to overwhelm my eyes. Where were we going? I opened my mouth to ask, but no words came; a small sob bubbling up instead.

Li's shoulders tensed at the sound, but his grasp on my wrist was like a shackle, pulling me along behind him without question, or maybe without caring, that I would follow him. I wanted to escape.

Panicking, thoughts erratic, this would be a terrible time to be alone with Li. He made me think in a peculiar way to begin with, the emotional onslaught would just be enhanced by his presence. I couldn't even make out where we were in a town I had lived in my entire life.

I blinked hard, trying to get my bearings as we slowed at a cross walk, Li looking left and right. I was starring at the road sign as though my life depended on being able to comprehend those words, trying to place the buildings surrounding us, but just as the name was on the tip of my tongue Li was on the move once more, yanking my arm sharply.

"Hey!" the exclamation louder than I'd meant even as I pulled away from him, trying to break free, "That hurts!"

He growled, tightening his grip to the point of bruising my wrist, pulling me closer even as I struggled. His free hand finding its way to my cheek and forcing me to look him in the eye. "Look at me!" It was a command, not a trace of kindness in his voice. He pushed against me, pulling us into an alleyway. Nothing like the kind in horror movies, not dark or damp. Not even really smelly. Just deserted and narrow, the only way out the same way in. "Sakura!" The name seemed barked, short and decisive. It fit his temperament. Biting my cheeks I raised my eyes to his own. his hand maintained its strangle hold, bruising was imminent, but the pain gave me a temporary distraction. Maybe if I just tuned him out I'd be able to think clearly. His mouth was moving, but the words incomprehensible, alien. The confusion must have shown on my face, I was sure of it. He pulled back releasing me to run his hands through his hair disheveling it. "Do you understand?" He finally asked, looking into my face, his eyes seeming to have softened.

I dropped my gaze to my wrists, the one he'd held was red and I rubbed at it in hopes of dissipating the color while tears gathered in my eyes, not answering him. Not even daring to look at him.

"Sakura?" His voice even seemed kinder, the blaze of fury previously evident gone, " Don't you understand that I like you?" His hand warm on my chin as he forced my face up towards his. "I'm sorry..." it was almost a whisper before his lips pressed against mine, surprising me with a chaste kiss.

This guy changed moods like a penguin on crack, the thought, completely random, causing me to crack up. Pushing him away with a start as I held my sides, laughter breaking loose. It felt like I was loosing the last few shards of my sanity. The prick liked me. Ha, that was rich, a real riot.  
I managed to get my laughter under control, forcing my eyes to his, forcing my heart to be cold. " You're not supposed to hurt the people you like, but that's all you do to me."

He blinked at me, hurt evident in his eyes, but said nothing for a minute. I watched, waiting for something. I'm not sure what I was expecting, an apology he'd already given? An explanation for why he acted like a bully? I just knew that he needed to explain himself. I tapped my foot impatiently, trying to cue him the fact that he should've been saying something, really anything would do.

After a few more minutes of us starring each other down I turned on heel and walked away. Probably not the best idea since I was still lost, but I'd regained some of my pride by belittling him and I was not about to give him the chance to take it away from me again.

My mind was running full speed searching for answers that didn't exist to question I didn't want to ask. Did he think I'd just tell him I liked him back over a stupid stuffed animal? Ha.

Stupid boys.


	13. Rebel, Rebel

Standard Disclaimer Applies, as per usual.

A/n: Off Hiatus, kinda. but updates will be slowing down on this fic. I'll try to maintain weekly to biweekly updates, but my ship's schedule seems to be going crazy. Forgive me if I don't update more than once every three weeks.

Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! You guys make me so happy!

In reference to a comment left by EmeraldCelebi13, Sakura's character, in my opinion, had to become more mature, and I guess kind of dark, in order to deal with the responsibilities thrust upon her. I see her as having a fractured psyche, and I don't see the original character design as incorporating that, she always seems too bubbly to be believable. In this story I attempted to bring everything closer to realism. When a child is forced into growing up too soon it seems common for there to be a split in emotional paths, maybe not right away as I am portraying it, but somewhere everything just gets thrown off balance. I see this Sakura as a Shadow of innocence lost.

Madison and Li are probably both going to come across as more possessive, I haven't seen the show or read the manga in years though. I'm just kinda letting this thing write itself and hoping for the best, with some digging for information when need be.

* * *

Thankfully Li did not chase me down again. It wasn't long before I calmed down enough to gather my bearings. Finding my way back to school I stopped at my locker to grab a few items; my hand caressed the smooth velveteen of the bear pushed into the back of my locker. Pulling the doll out I ran my hand across the fabric, luxuriating in the feel the fabric.

"Sakura!" The voice, high-pitched and feminine, breaking me out of the hold Li's Bear had on me.

With a snarl the bear was forced back into the locker, the door slamming shut and the combination lock spun. Staring at my hand for a moment as though it'd been burned.

"Are you okay?" Madison leaned towards me, tilting my face up with one finger, her face worried as she forced me to look at her. I felt a slight blush forming across my own face as I looked up, the close proximity reminding me of how Li had been so close to me not long ago. Reminded me of the texture of his lips, as soft and smooth as the fabric of the bear he'd given me, had felt against my own.

"I'm fine, " The reply muttered while I pulled my body away from her, putting homework and supplies into my bag before sitting on the bench to remove my shoes.

Sighing she took the shoe I wasn't fighting with off in one graceful motion, replacing it with a roller blade. "You weren't in class." She frowned slightly, eyes intent on the snaps of my skates, "Neither was Li." She dropped the foot carelessly, letting it thunk upon the ground before narrowing her eyes, "You two weren't sneaking off without me, were you?" Her hands quickly taking my other foot away from me and repeating her earlier actions, a wrinkle of disgust marring her features.

I'm not sure what I was more upset by: the fact that she though I blew her off for anyone, or the insinuation that Li and I were anything. I spat out my reply with more venom than intended. "I already told you, there is absolutely nothing between me and Li. Not even Clow Cards." The feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach was a type of gut crawling knot, the response a barely contained scream. I felt like hurling, anxiety building within my chest as I lied to my best friend. "I just wasn't feeling well, I went to rest in the nurses office."

She searched my face momentarily before nodding with satisfaction, a smirk creeping its way across her pretty face. "Good." Leaning forward her arms wrapped about my waist, pulling me towards the floor and into her lap, hugging me protectively. "Good." Repeated a bit breathier against my ear.

"Yeah..." Not knowing what else to say, not wanting to lie anymore, I snuggled down in her embrace, resting my head against her shoulder. I was so lame. How could I lie to her of all people? I hated myself, hated what I was becoming. And the source of all my problems was Li and the stupid Clow cards. I wanted to be normal again. Everything would be easier if I was normal.

"...So." The whispered word breaking the serenity of the moment, drawing me back into myself. "Do you want to hang out today?" Her laughter was nervous, " I made a new dress for you! I'd like to fit it soon!" A rose tint crossed her face accompanied by a feral grin.

'She's probably excited about her newest design,' I thought, knowing I usually got excited about them myself. The idea of sewing brought the bear drifting back through my mind; a brand new spook to haunt me. Slamming my eyes shut I shook my head slightly, pushing her hands off my waist to stand, holding a hand out to help her up. "I really don't feel well... Maybe tomorrow?" I flashed her the most sincere smile I could muster.

Sticking out her lower lip prettily, Madison pouted for a moment, then her eyes grew wide and worried again, "Should I walk you home? To make sure you get there safely?" Grabbing ahold of my hand she squeezed it gently. "Or I could come and nurse you back to health!" She exclaimed, "I even have a nurse costume! It's so cute!" Smiling at me while waiting for a response she continued to takl about feeding me soup and making sure I drank plenty of liquids; ensuring I had plenty of blankets, even going so far as offering to bath me.

Squeezing her hand back, I smiled at the kindness I didn't deserve. " I don 't want you to catch my cold." She seemed disheartened momentarily. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, it's only a few block to my house."

Smoothing her fingers against my own she released her hold on my hand, tucking her hair behind her ears, "Alright..." A knowing smile perching upon her lips. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Nodding, I waved her off, dreading the morning. I was fairly certain I would be taking tomorrow off, father sanctioned or not.

"Call if you need anything!" Shouted as an afterthought over her shoulder.

Eyeing my locker once more I skated home in peace, wanting to take a shower and head over to the park to do some quality thinking. Nothing sounded better than that plan of action at the moment. Just thinking about it brought a crazy grin to my face.


End file.
